leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW019
| ja_op= | ja_ed= 心のファンファーレ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=武上純希 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=うえだしげる | directorn=1 | director=うえだしげる | artn=1 | art=小山知洋 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW011-BW020| footnotes=* }} A Connoisseur's Revenge! (Japanese: ソムリエ対決！イシズマイVSフタチマル！！ A Showdown! VS !!) is the 19th episode of the , and the 676th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 17, 2011 and in the United States on June 11, 2011. Blurb As Ash and his friends travel to Castelia City, site of Ash’s third Unova region Gym Battle challenge, they come across the grand opening of a huge new Poké Mart. It’s as big as a shopping mall! Inside, they find a shop where a Pokémon Connoisseur is checking the compatibility between Trainers and Pokémon. Ash lines up to be evaluated as well, but just as he’s getting impatient with the wait, another shopkeeper invites him over. The proprietor is a girl named Burgundy, who insists that she’s a Connoisseur, too. But Ash gets suspicious when Burgundy says he should get rid of all his Pokémon because he isn’t compatible with any of them—even his best buddy Pikachu! We then discover that she went up against Cilan at the Striaton Gym—and since her defeat there, she’s been holding a serious grudge. So, she studied to become a Connoisseur, then returned to challenge Cilan again. But by the time she got back, Cilan was already on his journey with Ash and Iris! Burgundy challenges Cilan to a revenge battle, saying that if she wins, Ash has to give up all of his Pokémon. Ash is very worried, but Cilan accepts anyway, and in the process of defeating Burgundy, gently attempts to teach her the value of open-mindedness when evaluating Pokémon and Trainer compatibility. Angrily, she vows to come back again to beat Cilan, then stomps away. Ash is just happy that he can keep all his Pokémon, and they can again set their sights on the Castelia City Gym! Plot On their way to Castelia City, and run into a newly-opened Poké Mart. Excited, runs in, followed by Ash and . In the market, Iris looks around excitedly until she spots a Gem. The manager explains to her that it is a Dragon Gem, a rare item that increases the power of moves by 50 percent. However, Iris decides that the item might be too early for , and she passes it, smiling. Behind Iris, Ash spots a line of s and a Pokémon Connoisseur checking the bond between the Trainers and their Pokémon. Ash becomes puzzled, and Cilan explains the concept of Pokémon Connoisseurs to Ash, along with a system that ranks the rank of Connoisseur, from C, B, A, and to the highest rank, S. Cilan also adds on to his speech, informing Ash that he is an A-class Connoisseur. Ash is surprised to see that the Connoisseur that everyone wants to see is a woman. Cilan then informs him that female Connoisseurs are known as "Connaisseuses". Ash becomes excited and stands at the back of the line to get his Pokémon checked by the Connaisseuse. He sees how long the line is and becomes dismayed. However, behind Ash, another Connoisseur calls for him behind a curtain. When Ash approaches the curtain, the Connaisseuse forcibly brings him in the shed to talk to him about his Pokémon. The Connaisseuse introduces herself as Burgundy, and tells Ash that she could check the happiness of his Pokémon. She tries to start with Ash's Pikachu, but Ash politely refuses with a smile, telling her that he's certain that the bond between him and his Pikachu is strong. Burgundy then tells Ash that she'll check his other Pokémon, if that is the case. Ash brings out his , which Burgundy takes numerous pictures of it with her Pokédex. Burgundy is highly opposed to Ash's Sewaddle and furiously informs Ash that his Sewaddle's Ability is , and that he should switch his Sewaddle with a different Sewaddle with a Ability, an Ability she thinks is better than Swarm. Sewaddle becomes annoyed and responds by hitting Burgundy in the face with its . Burgundy becomes furious, rips off the String Shot from her head and asks Ash to show her a different Pokémon of his. Ash then brings out . Burgundy indicates that Snivy somehow has a 'bitter' taste to it and has the aroma of "black pepper" and she actually tries to "taste" Ash's Snivy with her tongue. Snivy isn't really excited about Burgundy licking her, and so Snivy uses her attack, lashing Burgundy's tongue. Ash then brings out . Tepig smiles at Burgundy, which she observes with distaste. Then, she says that Ash's Tepig smiles too much and how that it doesn't really look like it's suited for battle. Tepig, much like Snivy, responds by letting its loose and "roasting" Burgundy's head for a split second. Then, suddenly pops out of Ash's Poké Ball on its own and tries to butter up Burgundy by hugging one of her legs and smiling cutely. Burgundy responds with distaste, seeing how Oshawott is flattering her to get a good overview. Oshawott then replies with a that hits Burgundy square in the face. Then, Ash sends out his . Burgundy states that Scraggy smells like an old shoe, and when Scraggy pulls his "pants" up, she tells him he should be ashamed of himself, and Scraggy uses on her. Finally, Burgundy takes a look at Ash's Pikachu, saying he wasn't as cute as pictures she had seen before, and Pikachu responds with . Burgundy says that all of Ash's Pokémon are horrible and that he needs to get rid of all of them and get new ones, and Ash begins to argue with her. Then, Cilan and Iris come into the shed to see what is going on. Burgundy turns around, and as soon as she sees Cilan, she screams and points at him. Ash becomes confused and asks Cilan if he knew Burgundy. Burgundy sets out explaining about her past with Cilan. Apparently, she had challenged Cilan with her Oshawott a year ago, and had lost. Burgundy then states that she has been waiting for this day as today is her revenge day. Cilan asks why she wants revenge. Burgundy answers that she wants revenge on Cilan not only because the latter had defeated her, but also for the hurtful comments he said about her Pokémon. She then conjures up an image of Cilan and his the way she viewed them (Cilan and Pansage, who both have a purple aura around them, are both shown grinning evilly and the former is showering Burgundy with mocking comments). Cilan replies by saying that he had never actually done these things to Burgundy. Burgundy still goes on explaining about what had happened at her past. After being defeated by Cilan (and hearing countless 'Connoisseur-ish' comments from him), she had set on a journey to become a Connaisseuse herself, just to have revenge on Cilan after she became a Connaisseuse and defeat him. She goes in a Connaisseuse school, passes the test, and becomes an actual Connaisseuse. Then she returns to the Striaton Gym for the planned revenge, but Cilan had already gone with Ash and co., much to Burgundy's total dismay. After Burgundy tells her story, Cilan tells her that since this isn't a Gym, there can't be a battle for the Badge. Burgundy then brings out the Striaton City Gym Badge, telling Cilan that she had already beat the Gym with her battle with Chili. Then, Burgundy challenges Cilan to a Pokémon battle. Burgundy brings out and Cilan brings out . As the battle begins outside of the market, Burgundy wants to have the battle with a special condition: if she wins the battle, Ash will have to change all of his Pokémon with different ones. Cilan agrees without a moment of hesitation, much to Ash's shock and dismay. Burgundy mocks Cilan, seeing how he had picked a and to battle a , as Rock types are weak against Water types. Burgundy then immediately commands Dewott to use . Cilan tells his Dwebble to use . Dwebble immediately withdraws into its shell while Dewott repeatedly scratches Dwebble without much success. Burgundy then commands Dewott to use , which hits Dwebble squarely. Burgundy is convinced Dwebble will faint. However, Dwebble quickly recovers, much to Burgundy and her Dewott's confusion. Cilan goes on to tell Burgundy how his Dwebble's Ability is , and how it cannot be KO'd by one move. Then, Cilan orders Dwebble to use . Dewott also leaps into the air and uses . Quickened by the move Shell Smash, Dwebble blocks off the move with its . Both Pokémon seem to have received a glancing blow, but it's obvious that it was too much for Dewott. It staggers, drops back down to the ground, and faints. Burgundy can't understand why she had lost against a type that was weak against her Pokémon. Cilan replies, telling Burgundy that Pokémon battling isn't all from the manual. His strategy was to focus on Dwebble's Ability and its powerful s, and then attack Dewott when it was weak from attacking Dwebble. Burgundy then sends out her "premium-brand" . Cilan sends out Pansage, his "premium-brand" Pokémon. Burgundy orders Sawsbuck to use , which Pansage dodges with ease. Burgundy then orders Sawsbuck to use . Cilan commands Pansage to use , allowing it to avoid Sawsbuck's Megahorn. Then, Pansage leaps out from the ground behind Sawsbuck and unleashes a flurry of s, some of them hitting Sawsbuck square on its behind. Cilan smirks and commands Pansage to finish it off with . Pansage uses SolarBeam, lighting the whole field. Sawsbuck then passes out and topples down to the ground, ending the battle with Cilan's victory. Burgundy calls her Sawsbuck back to her Poké Ball. Later, the sun is setting, and apparently, Burgundy is setting on a new journey to become a better Connaisseuse. As Burgundy leaves, Cilan gives some final advice to Burgundy on how to be stronger. Burgundy replies with dislike and swears to beat Cilan next time, which Cilan responds with a kind smile. Then, Burgundy dashes away. The episode ends with Ash thinking of the next Gym he will face, the Castelia Gym. Major events * is revealed to be an A-class Pokémon Connoisseur. * meets a C-class Connaisseuse named Burgundy, an old challenger of Cilan's. * Ash's Sewaddle is revealed to have as his Ability. * Cilan's Dwebble is revealed to have as its Ability. * Cilan has a rematch against his new rival Burgundy and wins. Debuts Humans * Burgundy Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Burgundy * Chili (flashback) * Cress (flashback) * Stall holders * High class * Trainers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Burgundy's; flashback) * (Burgundy's) * (Burgundy's; ; debut) * (Trainers'; multiple) * (Trainers'; multiple) * (Trainers'; multiple) * (Trainers'; multiple) * (Trainers'; multiple) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; multiple) * (Trainers'; multiple) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; multiple) * (Trainers'; multiple) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This episode reveals that the Pokémon who sent to Professor Juniper in the previous episode was his . * This episode marks the first time in the when a Pokémon's Ability is confirmed without said Ability getting activated. * Cartoon Network's website misnamed the episode as "A Connoisseurer's Revenge", adding an er at the end of Connoisseur. Errors * The dub title A Connoisseur's Revenge is inconsistent with the fact that female s are called "Connaisseuses", as it was Burgundy who wanted revenge. This was corrected in the , , and Hindi versions of the title. Dub edits In other languages |fi= |da= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |pl= |es_eu= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |hi=Connaisseuse का बदला! }} 019 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan de:Kenner gegen Kenner! es:EP679 fr:BW019 it:BW019 ja:BW編第19話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第19集